Torn Gaurdian
by Professor sox
Summary: Percy is heartbroken by annabeth and becomes the gaurdian of the hunt! Rated T for slang. New name, previously gaurdian of the hunt
1. Chapter 1

I was standing before the Gods, about to ask the question that would change my life

_***FlashBack***_

_****__I came back to camp, proposal ring jingling in my pocket! it was hard to get Athena's blessing to marry her daughter; the beautiful Annabeth Chase!_

_So I ran down to the Athena Cabin and found mark, working on a sketch of a cool fire sword (_ **Think fire aspect diamond sword on minecraft!)**

"Hey Malcolm, wheres annabeth?" _He started to sweat all over " S-Shese at t- the b-b-beach!" he said his breath catching in fear. I fround. it was unlike malcolm to have fear. so He ran down To The beach, and saw something that broke his heart, and set it on fire, and something stepped into his ashes. "Oh Ryan, you are soooo mutch better than that dump percy!" He could also see Nico And thalia in the distance, lightning cracking around them and bones rising out the sand, They saw me and everything died down._

"I know babe, I AM so mutch better then percy"

"[CENSOR] you MIKE, I THOUGHT YOU WHERE MY FRIEND!" annabeth and mike snapped their heads at percy, and annabeth wispered

"percy?" I was beyond rage, the seas where climing, waves 10 ft high!

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I WAS, I WAS GETTING PERMISSION FROM YOUR MOTHER TO PROPOSE TO YOU!" her lips started quivering, tears streaming down her face

"S-sorry per-"

"SORRY? YOU SAY [censored] SORRY?" he threw the wedding ring at her face and it bounced off her big head.

[_**FlashBack End]**_

_****_"YOU DARE INTERRUPT THE COUNCIL OF THE GODS!?" Zeus roared " GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Nope, thats exactly what I wanted uncle, i wanted to die!" Percy said, emotionless

**will percy DIE? will annabeth REGRET her choice? Will I stop asking STUPID questions?**

**Find out next chapter** !

-**Sox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sox here, 2 REVIEWS IN 1 DAY! jackpot! review replies:**

**shadow god: Is that being sarcastic?**

**zia phoenix : thanks man! made my day!**

**Well on with the story!**

**-sox**

_Last time on gaurdian of the hunt_**  
**

_"I wish to die"_

__All the gods that where playing poker dropped their cards. Poseidon started to cry. Hermes , George and martha sniffled. Athena looked a me bug-eyed. Artemis kept a bored expression, but I could see the sadness In her eyes. Hephaestus looked ashamed. Ares looked...sad. And lastly Apollo , Oh Apollo, Due to his magic he made his eyes strech out and a horn honk like a cartoon.

"Savior of olympus, why do you wish to die, after all those things you did for annabeth? You didn't dump her did you?" Athena questioned. I started shaking in rage!

"I DUMPED HER!? HAH! YOUR SO CALLED DAUGHTER CHEATED ON ME, NOT SO BRAINY NOW IS SHE!" I screamed at athena, a glowing green aura shone around me, even Zeus looked quite scared! "Sh- she would do no such thing!" Athena countered.

"Whens the last time you saw her, eh Athena!" She started glowing gold, I started glowing green. "Now listen here perseus-"

"Go on, IM her!" She made a rainbow and chucked in a drachma

"O Iris, accept my offering, and show me Annabeth chase, camp half-blood!"

A voice rang out from the rainbow "Your not going to like this Athena, but don't kill the messenger. Please" And We all saw Annabeth, snogging the hell out of Ryan " Oh Ryan, Your much MUCH Better than that fool, percy" Athena slashed the message, and turned towards me with a pale face.

"I-im sorry percy, I never thought Annabeth would be that...that stupid"

"Well Are you going to kill me or what?" I asked, Zeus smiled as if he though of something, and turned towards Artemis' perfectly bored, hidden sadness face. First she looked calm. Then Annoyed. Then red with rage. Then Calm, Under Zeus' Glare. Zeus smirked and looked at percy.

"Percy I have a Offer


	3. uh-oh

**Hey guys! sorry guys, iv not been able to update that much 'cos my grandma is cutting my laptop time! well anyways- on with the story!**

_Last time, on guardian of the hunt!_

_"percy I have an_ offer!"

I cocked my head slightly to my left, what could this offer be!?

"Lord Zeus, what would this offer be?" I asked , curiosity taking over smirked.

" I have decided that you are to join Artemis and the hunt" He boomed. wait, did he just say me joining Artemis. The eternal Maiden. The girl who just wants to murder every single boy on the planet Artemis?

"WHAT!?" I asked very loudly

"Are you death?" He mumbled.

"NO I am not, Lord Zeus."

"Then do the oath!" He said

(**AN: I just made this oath up! )**

"I pledge myself on The creator; Lord Chaos, That I shall serve and protect Artemis and her huntresses." I finished.

"You should not have sword on the cr-" We where interrupted by Zeus' and Hera's throne shifting in diffrent directions and out popped a pure black one, white dots moving around it as if they where stars. A man suddenly appeared

"Why did you swear upon my name, Perseus?" He asked. All the gods shifted, but i was comforted by his voice.

"I do not no, my lord, it just felt right."

He smiled and just said " Well i give you my blessing!" And he shot midnight black fire at me, I felt slits opening in my shoulder blades, and out came wings!

"You can also shape shift into any animal - or monster on that matter, you want Perseus! Now I must go, I have things to create, I universe to expand!" And he , along with his throne disapered and Zeus' and Hera's thrones moved back to their original place.

"Wow." Apollo muttered.

**What a fun-filled chapter, huh! I think i'v got the story line plotted out, though there may be alterations to my -he. Review! Please! reviews give me inspiration, and inspiration gives me the energy to make more chapters! This book is flame-proof! so anyways, school is being hard to me ( i won't be in a detention again in a hurry!) so sometimes i won't be able to make new chapters! This is the last short chapter, so next update in perhaps 1 week! i hope you liked my chapter! So long, Internets!**

**-sox **


	4. Wow indeed

**me: Hey guys, sox here, and i'v invited percy here as i was getting lonely, oh, and would anyone like to become my Beta?**

**Percy: No.**

**Me: do you want your future relationship to end in a heart brake like no other?**

**Percy: Damn you**

**Me: manners! Do the disclaimer**

**Percy: Sox aint owning me and the olympians. New characters ( The hunt ) needed in your reviews!**

"Wow" Apollo muttered.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? WOW? BLOODY HELL APOLLO THE FLIPPING CREATOR JUST CAME BEFORE US!" Hermes screamed. Artemis Face palmed whilst Ares just looked like humans had just made something even more explosive then the master bolt. Hehe, stronger then the master bolt. "Perseus!" Artemis yelled. "Greensburg, Cansas (**Im British and i watch storm chasers, so forgive me if greensburg is not in cansas. or is it kansas? you tell me american peoples) **Get there before midnight!" She yelled again. i checked my watch, 10:45. damn. ran outside after bowing to Zeus and did the most senbsible thing ever. I jumped of Olympus. The thing is, when you jump of a gigantic floating city about gazillion miles high, you only realise that its a bad idea when your altitude is 1 million. Zeus would have my head.

Artemis' POV

Damn you father! Now i have to explain to the huntress' that a _BOY _is coming to "gaurd" us. When I got there they instantly picked up muy bad mood. "Whats wrong , my lady?" My lieutenant , Thalia, asked. I sighed. this was going to be hard

"A b-Man is joining the hunt" I said glumly. Instant pandemonium.

"ORDER!" i shouted. They fell silent. "He has the blessing of Chaos, so treat him like any other boy." They seemed glum for a second, then realised that what she said, and small smiles appeared on their faces."Who is this Man?, my lady, He will more than likely Run away from battle or claim all the glory!" Thalia asked. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**, all of a sudden we all heard a Sonic boom and all of the huntress' fell over

Percy's POV.

I put my wings on, and instantly i felt control . Then i broke the sound barrier without a sweat. Then all of a sudden everything became longer and streched around me, and all of a sudden, i could see Artemis' Camp. I broke the sound barrier again and all of the Huntress' fell over. Hehe.

**Short i know! i had an awesome 1000 word chapter, but as soon as i was about to click "Save" The laptop decided to run out of battery.**

**Percy: And he punched me! ME!**

**Me: shut up percy.**

**percy: Sox, you are very rude**

**Me: You should see my best friend. He has a mouth of a sailer!**

**But guys, time to end the story here! awwww i know but ill be back soon! muhahahahaha Reviews will be greatly appreciated. 13 Reviews until next chapter posted. No flames, but CONSTRUCTIVE critisicm aloud Sox out**

-sox


	5. Sonic boom

**me: Hey guys! wazzup**

**percy: you.**

**me: percy you are starting to get really annoying**

**percy: sorry**

**me: you better be, because we have a guest here today; the one, the only, THALIA!**

**Thalia: umm hey?**

**me: I expected you to be a bit more...Lively Thalia**

**percy: dude...**

**Thalia: you want lively? well take this * shoots lightning bolt ***

**me: hehe * uses god-like author powers to deflect the lightning bolt* hehehehe take that Thals**

**Thalia: damn! **

**Percy: onto a diffent subject heres the review replys:**

**curios guest: dont worry man, i have a totally diffrent plotline, but almost every single gaurdian story needs to start with this plotline **

**percy: only review huh? well letts go on with the sory**

**Me: agreed, i am sorry for any typos you may spot, BETA still needed to sort out that**

**sox away!**

**~sox ( yeh i found a new thing to replace the - on sox ~~~ quite good isnt it! )**

Thalia's POV:

WHAT! a _boy? JOINING _the _HUNT?_ poor boy. Me and the huntresses where in a deep conversation about 5 Minuits after the revelation, talking about how to torture this new _"gaurdian"_when we where inturrupted by a sonic boom and a sound of a million bells ringing at once.

**( 12:52-1303 watch?v=hM0fiegRbTg . great peice of music.)**

****"Meteor's dont make ringing sounds" One of the hunters abruptly said. Thats when the shadow from the sky streaked over us at incredible speeds, smashing into a lake behind us, soaking people to at least 3 miles away. I was soaked. " Milady (**Mi lady, not Milady)** permission to investigate?" She smiled slightly

"No need." she said. i raised an eyebrow, when all of a sudden a 500 pound Tiger leapt out of the woods from the direction the meteorite struck. All of the huntresses scampered off startled do find a bengal tiger in the middle of america. Artemis just stood there, and the tiger sat down at her feet. And transformed. It bloody transformed. instantly infront of lady artemis there was a 8'3 foot high man, a sword that looked suspiciously like riptide in his hand. " Gaurdian did you have to do a such dramatic entry?" Artemis asked as the gaurdian bowed to her." Hurntress this will be your knew gaurdian. treat him like any other boy." The gaurdian frowned.

"Who are you, gaurdian?" I asked, regaining my confidence

" You can't even remember your own cousin Thalia?" He asked, taking down his hood, reaveling Percy. Percy jackson.

" P-percy? why arent you with Annabeth?" I Asked, Happy that Percy was here, but sad that she knew that he probably dumped Annabeth" Did you dump annabeth?" I asked, furius thoughts racing through my head. He growled

"I dump Annabeth? Pah, She is the one who CHEATED ON ME!" His Eyes started glowing.

"She did what. A maiden braking a mans heart? Damn i will have a chat with that so-called girl. Bad as a ma-" I stopped myself, this isnt the time to say all men where bad, Percy needed some comforting

**me: So thats that chapter finished off**

**Thalia: I'll have her head on a platter for this...**

**Percy and me: Thalia calm down. We will get her head on a platter.**

**me: actually, this may be something that happens when Athena ands Artemis gets into ah, lets say argument, THAT WONT HAPPEN! MARCH FOOLS! Reviews are welcome- no flames, but CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm aloud**

**Thalia: And reviews of annabeths, slow and painfull death * smiles eavily.**

**Me: so sox out**

**~sox**


	6. supremacy

Hey guys, wazzup up? I'm happy to tell you I now have a beta! zia~pheonix~child~of~artemis will from now on be the beta of this story, and my AN will be at the top, or AN in the middle of the story. Zia's BN's will be at the bottom or BN in the middle of the story! and the chapters are slowly but surely getting bigger and bigger, witch is good. I think Zia will be doing the review replies, maybe not. Also go read Zia's story; Into the lethe. Its awesome! well Sox out

Percy: Wait Wait Wait! Whos "Zia"

Me: A friend, and soon enough I will get some entertainment for us 4

Thalia: Entertainment! Cable or satalite?

Me; neither. it will be annoying though

Percy: Annoying huh...

Me: Well on with the story

~sox

Thalia's POV

Percy needed some comforting. I can't belive I just instantly thought that Percy dumped Annabeth. Artemis' personality rubbing on me I guess." Im sorry percy, I didn't know... Forgive me?" I asked, not wanting to loose a good friend.

Ryan's POV (AN: hahaha, lets hear from the king of crap himself shall we?)

YES! He's gone for ever! Now I make the rules at this measly camp. Now I have a band of loyal devoted followers. Now I am the all powerful worthy king. No one can ever defeat me, nor ever will. I thought of my insignificant humble subjects. How can I torture them painfully and make them all want to kiss me? Even the boys. Don't worry I'm not gay. The attention just makes me blush, and even more powerful. I kept on thinking like this until I eventually dozed off. Dreams. Dreams where one thing I will soon rule. But what I was dreaming about was totally bizzare. A furious vibrant tiger defending the maiden moon goddess. Strange.

Artemis' POV

I looked into the thoughts of the king of crap, and saw things that would scar me for the rest of my life. Posiedon and Ryan are both men, not to mention Father and Son. I soon drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

Percy's POV

Ahhh Fates, my back aches. These evil little girls were forcing me to tidy up after their mess, delibratly hiding clothes, and then telling Artemis I wasn't doing my chores. Now I'm here wiping grubby mud off their ripped and worn down clothes and trying to get them to pure silver again. Damn this is hard work. Finally after washing 5 piles of clothes, 6 feet high, I managed to get them all washed, and into the clothes room. Who knew the Eternal Maidens liked to look good huh. I stepped outside, only to be greeted with a pair of harsh violet eyes that pierced the very soul of my being. Phoebe. " Don't think I've forgiven you about the death of..Zoe, Jackson!" She snarled viciously like a hyena who missed its prey, and huffed off, probably to get even more huntress's to hate me. I sighed. I felt really really guilty about everyone's death, Beckendorf's, Silena's, Zoe's... I sighed and bowed my head for a few minutes this morning, And got my pajamas on and went to sleep

BN: Sup guys! I'm zia-phoenix-daughter-of-artemis! Hope you guys enjoyed this chappy and please continue to rate and review! Check out my story, Into the Lethe. It is a Chaos story with a twist, I have a hundred follows, seventy reviews, and the favorites are adding up.


	7. pedophile

Heyyyyyyyyyy guys Sox here, and The Entertainment has arrived!

Percy: Yay!

Thalia: Finally! *huffs*

?: Hello , Im here, The great and wonderful me is here!

Percy: You didn't...

Thalia: Oh dear Hades..

Me: Grins evily

?: *Bursts through the door*

Thalia&Percy: HE DID!

Annabeth: Yes, its me, you all wan't to kiss me i know, But im already taken. Or am I * Winks at sox*

Me: Oh no you don't , my Beta will kill you for even trying!

Thalia: Not if i get it First...

Me: Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and it would be really nice if you where to review, it proves that someone is actually reading this story apart from my beta, Anyway ON WITH DA STORY!

Percy's POV

I was dreaming. Well not dreaming, moreover Nightmearing. I kept on seeing all my friends that had died. All of them died because of me! I woke up on my uncomfortable rotting worn tree branch. Through my sight I saw a mortal wondering into camp. I jumped down "You better leave here." I warned tempered by the foolish human.

"Awwwwww, What happens if I kill these wittle giwl Scouts?" He asked in a sappy voice just coated all over with honey.

" I would think it would be very hard to kill these 'Girl scouts' you know." I said, putting air quotes on the girl scouts bit.

" Perhaps i should...rape them." He said maliciously grinning face that just said pedophile. I face-palmed.

"Seriously who rapes a group of Half-immortal Maiden Huntresses?" I asked

Artemis' POV

"...Perhaps i should...rape them." I growled indignant with anger ready to explode like a cannon in World War lll, but I didn't do anything. I wanted to see how my guardian would handle this.

After a long long long hours of threatening the unworthy pig of a man, over several times, we finally come to this.

"I'm tired.", said Percy, and instantly kicked the scumbag mortal in the crotch, then stabbed him painfully in the back. He threw the limp, motionless body over his muscular shoulders, and swung the fool into the ever flowing lake.

"Well done, Percy." I said with a hint of admiration in my voice. The man before me just wiggled his raven brows at me in a seductive manner. At least towards me. 'Artemis what are you thinking?! Do not waste yourself like this!' "Thank you, mademoiselle. It was my honor to do so, protecting the fragile damsel in distress.", the pawn of Poseidon answered my compliment, in a goofy French accent.

He looking up at with duck-lips and huge crazy eyes. He had bent down, kneeling holding out his hand to hold mine. Pig. I couldn't help but let out a smile, and quietly laugh to myself. Never have I felt this way before.

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chappy! Keep reviewing and duh reading! Have a great day!


End file.
